A different Demigod
by mxoxo
Summary: Always getting moved. Always being watched. The gods don't know what to think of this rising hero. Don't even know if she will be a hero. Her whole life covered in many feelings. Rage. Hate. Funny. Love. Time slows and she doesn't even know who she is..
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy this is my first Demigod story. I don't want any bad reviews. If you guys can think whos the parents are you can guesse and leave it. PLEASE R&R! **

They say that school is where you learn to deal with assholes and the people that try to get under your skin. I believe that I did that in first grade. I have one friend who I was friends with since fourth grade. No one in my school really likes us. We are more of outcasts and I've never really minded it. People try to make fun of me but they either get in a fight with me or I just ignore it if I find them not to be worth my time. The assholes are assholes and there's no point in fighting them. But when I do end up fighting them it's because of my ADHD that wins. Im never able to sit still in class or even when I am in class I can't read what the teachers are handing out or writing on the black board because of my Dyslexia. I am very bad at spelling; it's not that Im not smart it's just the ADHD and dyslexia.

I've been in 5 schools and Im going into the 8th grade. The only reason Im welcome back this year is because my Guardians (Im adopted) are paying double the fee for school which makes it around 16 000 dollars. They don't care about me that much it's just there too lazy to want to find another school and really 16 000 dollars a year will not make a difference.

On another hand Dania my only friend is now walking up to me. It's not a walk it's more of a limp/trot. I've told Dania everything. She knows more about me then my Guardians. Like the time when my old Guardians attacked me and turned into these old hags. And how I feel like I can make time go slower... Things like that. Non normal things. When I tell her those things she always looks at me like Im a hard question that our teachers gave us, and will end up being imposable. Sometimes I feel the same way about myself.

"Hey Mj!" Dania calls.

"Hey Dania."

"What do you and your family have planed this summer?"

"We are going to L.A. and Hollywood. It's gonna be some B.S. you wanna come make the shity trip better?"

"Umm... Sure. Il go tell my parents and meet you at your house tonight. Okay?"

"Sure..." I say and walk off. I've never met Dania's parents but she talks allot about them. I always feel weird about Dania because she kind of smells like a barn yard animal... I don't wanna find out what her parents are.


	2. The pit of torture

**ONE WEEK LATER!**

"I feel like I'm gonna barf." Says Dania.

"Buck up. It's just a ride. It will be done soon then I'm gonna go explore."

"And I'm gonna go barf."

"ERM. Good luck with that then." I say as the rollercoaster stops. I decided that Im gonna go look around the big building. I walk over to the building is said to be haunted. I walk in and go to the basement. I look around and there is some sort of writing on the door. It looks to be Greek. I don't know how I know that but I can read it. It says:

_**Pass through this door,**_

_**Find the torture for the titan**_

_**Kronos and his **_

_**Monsters.**_

Uhh.. Very strange. I open the door and there's a field. Not filled with golden wheat. But full of dead grass. As I walk I see a pit. As I walk closer I find it trying to pull me in...


	3. whos my DADDY?

As Im being pulled closer and closer to the pit I sit down. Sitting down with my ass almost on the edge of the pit and I stop getting pulled closer. I hear a voice in my head. So old it sounds like someone who is scraping metal on chalk board.

_**YOU?**_

_**HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?**_

_**DONT LISEN TO THE GODS!**_

_**DONT LET THEM PUT IDEAS IN YOUR HEAD.**_

_**DONT TELL THEM WHO YOU ARE**_

_**USE YOUR POWERS!**_

_**MAKE TIME GO SLOW AND FIGHT THEM.**_

_**GO INSIDE THERE HEADS.**_

_**DRIVE ALL MORTALS CRAZY.**_

_**I KNOW NOW.**_

_**YOU HAVE TO GO**_

_**HADES!**_

What the f- and then I feel a sharp clawed hand on my back. I whirl around and find Dania. She looks scared and she was talking into a cell phone. Never knew she had a cell...

"Mj we have to get out of here! Now before they get here!"

"What? Who? What's happening?"

"Yes Chiron. Yes. We can't let the gods know. (Pause). They will destroy her. (Another longer pause)."

I stay put. Listening to the voice again. YOU? HOW DID YOU SURVIVE? DONT LISEN TO THE GODS! DONTLET THEM PUT IDEAS IN YOUR HEAD. DONT TELL THEM WHO YOU AREUSE YOUR POWERS! MAKE TIME GO SLOW AND FIGHT INSIDE THERE ALL MORTALS CRAZY. I KNOW NOW. YOU HAVE TO GOHADES!

Dania tears me back and we start to run. I feel dazed. I don't know what just happened. But I have a feeling that it's not good. How the hell am I going to slow down time... I might as well try.

For a second nothing moves but me. Dania slows down and I find myself at the door I came in at. I look around and see something behind Dania. A dark shadow. Maybe... I focus on Dania to try to make her go faster and all of a sudden she's crashing into me. I lucky enough to land on my backpack.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES" (THUNDER) "SORRY. DID YOU JUST DO?"

"Uhh. I don't know what did I just do?"

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW." She hands me a small ball. Looks to be like the sea. "OKAY. STEP ON IT AND IMAGIN NEW YORK."

"Okay..." I put the sea ball under my foot while imagining New York. I have only been there once but I still remember.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE is all I can remember saying. It was like a roller coaster of my life. WEEEEEEEEEEEE.

And then I land. Landing right beside the road. Whoa that was just a bit too close. Then right when I got my balance. Dania appears right in the middle of the roads.

BANG! I make the time go slow and tackle her into the sidewalk. Right then I start to feel really tired. I start to fall asleep right on the curb, but then Dania starts to yell at me. Something about. I shouldn't of done that. Now they can find me here. She of lived. Get the f- up. I listen to her while she troughs a piece of gold into the street and starts to chant something. A gray car. I stumble into it and lie down and Dania goes to the other side. I fall asleep.

Next thing I know im being dragged out of the car. I wake up. And get out myself.

"Next time wake me up and don't drag me." I say and then I look behind me. A dark mist right at the other side of the road. Dania and I start to sprint up the hill using the energy I have left to slow down the mist as best I can. At the top of the hill I see a horse dude. And one other person. They are both firing something that seems like arrows at the mist which is making no effect on it. I stumble up to the top of the hill and then I have no energy left. The mist quickens and catches up to Dania and swallows her whole. As I get to the other side of the hill I find this rock in my pocket that I didn't have before. I think that this would be something better like a weapon then boom. Its turns into a weapon. A black and gold bow, then a sword then it kept changing at my will. Nothing that would affect this Mist. I fall down and start to lose my vision. I've gone too far this time. I black out.


	4. Another four days

_**Four days later.**_

As I wake up and observe my surroundings I find myself in this weird room. There were all sorts of beds with different looking people on it. Explains everything. I had a nervous breakdown and something happened or maybe one of the rides crashed... I was hoping the last one because that would be cool. A grin cheeped up on my face, then I realised, this wasn't a normal hospital. There were younger adults looking after people and at another bed there was a dude... He looked like he really had leg hair disorders. I stopped staring because if I had leg hair like that I wouldn't want anyone staring all that much. I sit up and grab the rock, wait. There that proves that was all real. This also meant... Dania... Was gone. I get out of the bed, which in all due respect was a really bad bed. Anyways. I walk to the entrance of this house that also looked like a strange tent. I walked out the door and I was happy to know that no one realised I was gone. Making it easy for me to get away, out of this place. I looked around making sure no one was looking then bolted to the forest. I might of used those deranged powers of mine but in New York that made the mist thing come towards us so I think it would draw the attention of all the random people over in the camp looking area.

As I look harder I start to see a horse dude. The same one that was at the hill however long that was ago. Hoping that he wouldn't see me... Oh crap. His eyes lock right on to me and start galloping towards me. Leaving the guy he was talking to stop in mid sentences and wonder what was going on. This would suck if I wasn't able to leave and thinking that thought made me go faster and faster. I guess this is when it comes in handy to be a pro runner. Escaping from horse dudes. Then I reach the forest and start looking for a great place to hide. There was a rock. No stupid idea. Grr you would think in a forest like this there would be a nice place to hide. Then up in front of me was a pile of rocks. That if you just looked at it the right way looked like a pile of shaving cream. I bolt to the other side of the rock pile and look behind me. No sign of pursuit. I guess that is the hard thing about being a horse dude. Not able to get into a thick forest. Or maybe harder. I start to think of an escape route because I can't stay here forever. I wish I could think of somewhere right now. If I only knew the forest better. What if I tried to get to the road or something? Maybe find a store. Phone a taxi... I grabbed for my backpack but of oh yeah. I forgot to pick it up. Oh my god! Why me? I look again to see and I see some movement. Oh great, I have a choice risk staying here and get caught. Or make a run for it? My better chance would be to make a break for it because the horse dude would have a rough chance getting trough again.

I make a break for it. How long has it been? How long since I was in L.A.? I wonder what my Guardians are doing now. Probably eating a nice dinner. Thinking of that I was starting to feel hungry. I knew I had to keep running though. If I stop I would get caught because the forest was starting to get thinner. And then the forest stops. No warning. Oh well. I keep on running starting to feel like I'm on fire. I have no choice now. I have to use those weird powers or there is no chance of getting away.

As everything starts to slow down behind me I feel even more tired and then I stop. If I was going to run I couldn't do both. I already felt tired even before that now I felt like I was going to just curl up into a ball and sleep for ever. My only chance now was to find the road but there was no road. I look behind me and I was being chased by two people. The horse dude and then this other dude that I haven't seen before. I keep looking for the road and now I only see sand in the top left corner of my eyes. I turn for their wondering if the lake was close to the road. As I glance behind me I notice that the other dude I haven't seen before was a bit on the chubby side. He was slowing down but the horse dude was gaining on me. Grr I know it would be stupid to turn around and fight. Even if I won. This would be a small chance. What would I do with their bodies? I stumble onto the sand and I start to slow down even more. And as I turn my head to look again. With no doubt the horse dude is right behind me and gaining even more space on the sand.

CRASH.

Im knocked violently into the sand getting sand in my mouth and start spiting it up. I look up wondering if I could still run but there was no point the horse dude and the other more chubby dude where right there and as I look up even more. The chubby dude pulls out his sword and puts it to my neck.  
"No point in running girly." He says. I reach for the rock and I wish for two daggers that were the size of my hands to my elbows. Then right there in my hands two daggers appear. I slash the sword away and jump up springing onto my toes like a boxer. Slashing at my enemy's leg.

"Bring it on." I laugh back.


	5. Meetings and vines

As I hold my knifes and spring around while fighting this other dude I always have a smirk on my face. Even when his sword barley gets me in the face and leaves a small gash. Even when he almost stabs me in the stomach and leaves again another small gash. Studying my enemy I realize he is starting to slow down. I do a swipe to his stomach leaving a small gash.

"An eye for an eye." I sneer.

"Will make the world blind." He snarls back. "You haven't been at camp. You don't know anything. I will win and you will come with us."

"How old are you? No one bosses me around by the way."

"Im fourteen and so are you."

"Wow guessing my age..."

"You are aren't you?"

"Yup." At that moment I take control of the fight and knock him to the ground. I go on top of him putting my knifes on his neck getting ready to finish him off. But then right when im about to strike I feel a tug on my back and I'm pulled back by a vine in the ground.

"Oh my god." I laugh. "Your right I don't know everything about this." I smile as he gets up and cuts the vine.

"Yeah you don't. That was caused because the camp director Mr. D is the god of whine, madness and parties." He said back while helping me up. "Now your gonna come with me Chiron and we are going to introduce you to Mr. D."

"Oh joy." I murmur. Then the dude laughs.

"I've never seen a Demi-god not happy about being a Demi-god. Or for your case half Titan half god..."

I decide not to talk and as he starts to walk I don't follow him. I wonder if I run now maybe I can make it. But no doubt there will be more vines. Il trip then I will be forced. The dude keeps walking and I look around harder. The horse dude seems to be gone and the other dude seems to be almost at the forest. I make another break for it. But right then the other dude turns around to look for me and he sees me running. As I turn my head to look I feel another grabbing at my feet and I stumble. I keep running but I realise that the other dude was right behind me. I get tackled to the ground.

"Shame I was gonna give you some leash but now it looks like you have to have your hands tied up." He laughs and then a bunch of vines go onto my hands and I get up. "Now walk."

"What do you think Im doing?"

"Walking slowly. Come on we don't have all day. Although I might if it's with you." He laughs again followed by a wink.

I keep walking pretending I didn't hear what I just heard. He kept on laughing and we once had to stop because he was to tired. But I really think two things. He wanted to make the walk longer and he was laughing too hard that he had to sit down. Then he did something I didn't expect.

"You have been so good for the trip so far Im going to cut your hands free." He reaches for my hands but I move away. I grab the swis army knife out of my pocket and cut my hands free. He grabs for my knife but I put it back in my pocket.

"Im going to keep that thank you very much."

"I don't think so. Give it to me now!"

"Um let me think no." Then I keep walking in the way he was leading. He quickly catches up to me and starts to talk.

"Why so obedient now?"

"Because I realized the longer I take the long this will take thus the happier you will be."

"True true."

"So where do you come from." He asks.

I don't say anything.

"Okay silent treatment. You know I can make this worse for you right? How would you like to have your hands tied up. Il take the swis Army knife and we will go for a long walk and show you the camp and the campers."

"I would not like that at all."

"Thought so."

"How would you like to have you mouth tied up and then you hands tied up behind your back. Then Il tie up your feet. Then happily leave you right here?"

"I don't think I would let you do that. But if you wanna try..." I cut him off and slow down time. I cut free my hand and use the rope in his pockets to tie him up the way I would said I would. Then I turn the time back to normal.

"You said that I couldn't do that?" I laugh. He starts to squirm and bite at the rope in him mouth and I sit down because I was tired from the move I just did. He eventually bites through the rope.

"Now that was cool." He laughs. "Now cut me free..."

"I also said leave you hear." I whisper and then cut him free.

"Thanks." He mumbles.

We continue to walk through the forest and reach the edge of the forest. Im starting to really to get tired. I keep walking trying to make no evidence.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah Im fine. How long till the place your taking me to?"

"That power of yours really tires you out doesn't it? What else can you do?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried anything else."

"They say you can go into people's mind and all sorts of cool things." He remarks. "Are you in my mind right now?"

"No." I laugh.

"The big house is close another five minutes at this rate. Ten minutes if we take a break..."

"Let's hurry up then."

"Boo. Rejected." He mumbles.

As we get out of the forest I look around and I see allot more people that I saw before but there all huddled up around a campfire.

"Looks like we will have to wait in the big house till Mr. D is done there." He says while we walk through the front door.

"Okay."

"You hungry?"

"No."

"You tired. You could take a nap while we wait."

"No."

"You cold you can sit by the fire if you want."

"Sure." I say then go sit by the small fire. He follows me and sits down beside me.

"You wanna cuddle?" He smiles.

"Do you do this to all the girls you talk with?"

"Nah you are the only one." He says while he moves closer to me. I look at him and notice he wasn't chubby at all it was the way the sunlight was shining on me. _I wouldn't care anyways._ At the moment when we were starting to cuddle. The door opens up and then a round dude that looked like he was drunk and the horse dude walked into the door.

"See you got her here. Good job Dane you can go now if you wish. And Mj you can come sit around the table." The horse dude says while looking at me. Dane (now I found out his name I won't call him the other dude.) sighs.

"Il stay. Then I can show her around..."

"We are going to make her a new cabin for her. That's what the gods want. It's made already. It's in the forest." The horse dude hands Dane a map.

"Okay cool."

I walk over to the chairs and sit down. And the drunk dude and the horse dude sits down too.

"Hello welcome to camp torture I am Mr. D. But you can call me Mr. D."

"Im Chiron, this is Mr. D the camp director. This camp is called camp half blood."

I sit in silence.

A minute goes by.

"What have you been doing this time Mr. D?" Dane laughs.

"Nothing Im just sad about being here. This is torture for me. And Mj Im going not going to make this torture for you. You will be my favourite camper. You're the only one who has tried to run away. I would do that but since Im an all powerful god they would find me fast."

"ANYWAYS! A couple camp rules before you can go with Dane and then go to bed. No leaving camp without permission." _Try to make me follow that one._ I think. "Two no being alone in a cabin with another camper."

"You can be in there with me though." Mr. D laughs.

"Im not into the drunken type." I sneer.

"So what I could always use vines..."

"I think you might need to go. Mr. D seems to be in a good mood. I will talk to you tomorrow about more things.


	6. Dreams

_**Hey. Is this story starting to have a little love? Or is Mj starting to be nice? I hope it's the first one. Dane is a person who is not in PJO. And also this is before TLT. MXOXO.**_

"Bye." I say to Mr. D and Chiron.

"Bye." Dane says. I rush to the door. Kind of crept out by Mr. D. I feel my pocket and weirdly find a small rock. The gold and black rock. I wonder how I got this but I didn't care. It was awesome. I look behind me and was maybe happy to see Dane catching up to me.

"Wait." He yells making every one turn their heads towards us. I stop walking and wait for Dane to catch up with me. "Ooo you're waiting for me. Starting a liking for me?"

I don't respond not know if I should. Im not even sure what the answer it would be.

"Okay. So over here we have the climbing wall." He shows me a climbing wall. That unfortunately has lava coming down the sides. "Here is the archery wall." Pointing to the archery wall. "Here is the dining hall." Pointing to a place where there's no roof but there is a flame. With a little girl around the fire tending to it. "Each supper you must scrape a bit of your food into the fire. Oh looks like they added another table for you. I will show you tomorrow at breakfast." He points to the table. "You can only eat with your cabin mates. Im not sure if you'll have any." As he says that I start to realize how tired I was. My steps start to stumble. "Maybe we should go to your cabin. You look too tired we can continue tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay." I say just wanting to go to bed. We walk to the forest and Dane pulls out his map.

"Which cabin are you in?" I say pointing at the map.

"This one," he says and points to a cabin "Apollo god of Poetry, the sun, healing and hotness. I got all the good looks in the family." He laughs. "Okay so we are right here and you cabin is right here. In the forest near the lake. We are close." He grins.

"Good Im so tired, I swear I can't wait to get into bed and sleep." I say.

"Aw not my lucky night then is it?"

"No way." I laugh. Then his smile is no longer a smile.

"Im getting rejected by you allot today." He weeps.

"Oh come on." We reach my cabin and I turn around and give him a hug. He keeps hugging me and he smiles.

"I get nothing else? I worked so hard today and all I get is a hug." He complains. "Maybe tomorrow Il be more lucky."

"Bye." I say.

"Bye."

I walk into my cabin and look around. It was black with gold rivers running up the walls. It wasn't rivers it was just looking like that. There was also ruby looking things that was in the walls. I look around for a bed and there were allot. I look for one near a window and walk over to one in the right corner. I put my stuff down into the self and un pack my bag with all my clothes into it putting them into drawers. Not caring to change I climb into bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Well it wasn't dreamless for me dreams are never dreamless I just don't remember them all that well.

I wake up the next day and the sun was already in the middle of the sky. Meaning it was around 12:00 already. _I wonder what time breakfast was at. I think I missed it._ And then I hear a loud banging on my door. I go over to see who's there and I answer the door.

"Hello? Oh hey Chiron."

"Meet me in the big house in ten minutes." He says then gallops away.

"Okay..."

I walk to the dresser and change my clothes into a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I was a warm day so there was no need to wear a sweater. I brush my hair and stuff, the normal. And then I start to walk to the big house.

I reach the big house in around nine minutes and walk in.

"Hello Mj." I hear Mr. D and Chiron says.

"Erm hi." I say and then go sit down.

"Breakfast is at 8:00. And you will have you activities to do. You are here to choose them and I need to talk to you about a couple other things to." Chiron says.

"Okay."

"When you hear the horn at breakfast, lunch and supper you will come to the dining hall."

"Okay." I say.

"Here is you schedule."

"Okay." I say and nod.

"Have you tired all your powers?"

"Okay." I keep saying.

"Are you listening."

"Okay." I say then realize the questions. "No I haven't tried all my powers but yes I have been listening."

Chiron passes me a schedule. And I look at it. Right now I had lunch.

"Do I have to eat?" I ask.

"Yes. You will go to your cabin right now though. You are your cabins leader. You will meet your cabin mates they have determined parents that are gods. But they do not have a cabin to go to."

"Okay see you later then." I say and walk out the door. I look around to see who was there. In the distance I can see Dane. And he is looking right at me. Then he starts to wave at me. He has three other guys around him and I see one whispering to Dane. Then Dane runs to me.

"Hey Mj." He says when he reaches me. "Wanna come meet my buds?"

"I gotta go to my cabin after though."

"Okay you can meet them on the way there."


	7. cabin mates

_**Thanks to Undeadfate30 for giving me the name Brad. =D I also do not own any of the things I mention blah blah blah blah blahhhh. **_

Danes friends walk over and I can see them better, one had a smaller girl beside him. I found out the guys name is luck and the younger girl name is Annabeth. Beside Luke is called Chris. And then the other one was called, Brad. And after we all said or hi's and stuff we got to my cabin. I stepped in and I saw three other people in the cabin. One girl and two other guys.

"Hey." I said. The other people look at me most of them have a grin on their face. I'm guessing they all came from the Hermes cabin. I mean who wouldn't have a grin on their face when they saw allot of Mac Book pros enough for every bunk in the cabin to have their own. There is ten Pc's with their own desks and there was a couple Psp's Xbox361 and Ps3.

"Hey my name is Garcia." Garcia says. "And let me think your name is." Pause as she starts to focus on me. "Mj?"

"Yeah how did you know that?"

"I read minds." I think for a second. What did Dane say about me being able to do that? O whatever I think I just wanna make it so she can't read my mind. Then she focuses on me and then Dane. I'm thinking like what the hell. She smirks like she knows a lame joke. I hate it when looked at like that. I also hate it when people look at me like I'm a question. O well.

"Hi my name is Alberto." Alberto says.

"And my name is Joe." Joe says.

"You're our Cabin leader? You have only been here for about a day and you don't know anything. Plus I've been here for about two years and I just got claimed into a nothingness god." Garcia mumbles.

"I've might of only been here for a day but I was the first person in this Cabin and plus it's not my fault. Chiron chose." I remark back.

"Do you know anything about camp yet? Anything?"

"I know a couple things but I was just planning to learn while I do it." I smile.

"Bull."

"Mhm anyways." Dane says. "It will be supper soon. Chiron will blow the Conch Horn soon. We gotta get back to our cabins. See you guys later."

"Bye." We all say. And then on his way out he winks at me.

I grab a Mac book and bring it back to my bed and lie down. I turn the Mac book on and start to browse the news. O great. There I was. On the second page. –Mj and friend goes missing five days ago. Un known last saw in L.A. at an amusement park.- I close the Mac book as I hear a horn. Me and the three other people head up to the dining hall. We get our food and we go put some into the fire. _Useless _I think and then I go and sit down and start eating the pizza. The table was made out of wood and had little things that could become slivers. I look around and see most of the people pointing and staring at the new table. _Wow _I think and then I see Dane staring at me. I look down at my plate and continue to eat. I looked at the schedule and see what we have next. Break. I think I might go explore the beach. Fun fun. I finish up my plate and put it away. Then I walk out of the dining hall. And head for my Cabin. I grab the Mac book. And pull on some flip flops, shorts and a new America eagle T-shirt. I walk out and go to the beach. I find a nice place and sit down. Open the Mac book and open my E-mail. I start a new E-mail.

**Dear Guardians**

**I am okay. Don't worry about me. Thanks. **

**Mj.**

I push the send button. I knew I didn't need to put anymore. They wouldn't care but might as well call of the search. I knew they would because they probably don't really care all that much but they might be putting allot of money intoit...


	8. The Beach

_**Looks like there's gonna be some DRAMA now. **_

As I sit on the beach enjoying the nice day and surfing the internet looking for more news of the search for me. Nothing yet. Not like I expect them to not just to give up on the first day and apply for a new child. That made me frown. I wish I brought my phone that was one of the only things camp half-blood didn't have. Maybe they thought cell phones gave you brain damage too... I don't think they do. Whatever anyways. I turn around and there are my cabin mates, Dane and his friends. I smiled at Dane not knowing why, I was just always happy to see him now. He smiles back at me and sits down beside me. His blue eyes shining and his blond hair looking like golden fields. Anyways.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." He says back staring into my eyes. "Uhh... What are you looking for?"

"News about me."

"Self centered?"

"No, it's just maybe when you go missing people start to look for you right? So I sent an E-mail to my Guardians."

"Cool."

"Yup."

"Well. What do you have after break?"

"Archery. How about you."

"Canoeing." He replies and has a frown on his face.

"You don't like Canoeing?"

"Not really. Never was good at it. Ever since I tipped the boat."

"But that's the fun part."

"Not for me." He laughs. I also laugh. "So what have you found about you disappearance?" He says and puts an arm around me.

"Nothing. Just where I was last seen and stuff." I sigh.

"So nothing like she's on drugs. She is a mass murder. She..."

"No." I interrupt him.

"Aw I was getting to the good parts." He says and moves closer to me. I look around and see Chris snuggling up with Garcia and starting to make out. I see Garcia give me a glace with a –I'm better then you look- and I notice Dane is watching with a –Oh my gods I wish I was doing that right now- I shrug _If he really wanted to be kissing me he would have already,_ I think and then right at that moment I look at Dane to find him staring at me. _Uh oh._ And then slowly he moves his face towards mine and starts kissing me. I see Garcia looking at me and I give her a –I waited and got the better one- look and enjoyed the moment. Dane hold onto my face. He knows that I want to kiss him now. Or does he? Maybe it's a good time to check my powers out. No that would be invading his privacy. Right then I feel a sudden weirdness in my head. It was like when Garcia was in my mind but it was more now. _You just asked for a war. Now I am going to make your life A LIVING HELL. _She says. _**You just try, I will enjoy your struggling. **_I think back.


	9. Plans

_**I made a big mess up. I said supper but I really meant lunch. Hope I won't get A LOT Of flames. Please forgive me ; D. I serve you guys so don't flame me =)**_

Well as we head of to Archery I see Garcia trying to think of some way to make me suffer. I and I was thinking of a firewall I can set up in my head so if someone tries to get into my head it will stop them. And maybe cause them pain. Hopefully. I already almost have it set up in my mind as we reach the Archery range. Well al get talked to about safety stuff like no pointing it at other campers Blah blah blahh. All my other cabin mates go pick up one of the bow supplied. Me I just took my rock and wished for a bow. And in my hands I had a Black and gold bow. We all walk up to a target (because there was enough we didn't have to wait.) and we all start firing. About an hour later (we all stop at the cabin to get our bathing suits under our clothes just in case we flip) it was time to go to the next activity canoeing. _Yay I love canoeing. _And when I look at Garcia and my other Cabin mates they all seem to have a grim expression on their face. As we reach the beach and the canoes we all choose our Canoes. There was me and Joe. Who was not really happy about Canoeing but he said he was good. We get into one of the smaller Canoes, Garcia has a smirk on her face. She probably is gonna try to tip our boat over. If that does happen Il be happy. At least I have my Swimming suit on she didn't. I sit down in the back for the steering position. Which Joe was okay with that. Right when we start to get away from shore I can see Garcia and Alberto aiming right for us. _Good time to slow things down for them and speed us up maybe?_ Yes that's what Il do. I slow time down for them, and then fasten us up. We crash full speed into them and make them go right over. Leaving a dent in there Canoe. Joe and I start to laugh and we hear Garcia shrieking. Something about this being her favourite shirt.

"That's what you get trying to flip her Canoe." Alberto says to Garcia and laughs climbing into our canoe. I never had anything against Alberto so he was allowed in. And we paddle away. Garcia still shrieking. When we get to shore we see Garcia swimming to shore.

"I will wait for her." Joe says.

"Okay." I reply. We start walking to our cabin. When we get there I look at the schedule and it says we have another break. I grab a Mac book pro and walk back to the beach sitting down and opening the laptop. I look around and see Joe and Garcia. Holding each other. Poor Chris, Garcia is cheating on him. Joe and Garcia where rolling around in the sand making out. That made me wanna Barf. I though Joe saw Garcia and Chris making out. O well not my business. I check my Email and see nothing new. I get up deciding that I didn't want to watch the two "People" making out. So I leave the beach. I walk around the forest looking for a nice tree to sit under. I find a nice tree that was very big. I sit down onto it with my back to the tree trunk. I open up the Laptop and look again for more news about me. I see Garcia and Joe walking back to the cabin. Joe holding Garcia close to him. Joe see's me and starts to walk towards me.

"Hey Mj." Joe yells.

"Hey Joe."

"You gonna come back to the Cabin."

"Guess so." I reply. I get up and walk back to the cabin with Joe and Garcia. Garcia, thankfully is not talking to me. We reach the cabin in a matter of minutes and then we all walk in. I go over to my bed, and lie down.

"Mj Dane is looking for you." Alberto says. "He said to tell you that he said that to go meet him at the beach if you come back in the next five minutes. But he said he would come back and check in here again soon so, don't go looking for him."

"Uh okay." I say. Continuing checking the internet. There was a knocking on the door. And Garcia opens the door.

"Oh hey, I need to talk to you for a second outside Dane." Garcia giggles.

"I don't want to talk to you I wanna talk to..." And right when Dane was saying that Garcia starts making out with Dane. _What the hell. _Dane pushes Garcia away stumbling and falling.

"Wow why did you push me?"

"Why the hell where you kissing me?" Dane says angrily.

"Thought you deserved more than Mj." Garcia smirks. Dane wipes his mouth and mumbles something about having to wash his mouth out and you taste like a horses arse.

"Mj do you want to come with me?" Dane says shyly.

"Okay." I say. I get up from my bed and on the way out while Garcia was getting up I trip her and make her fall flat on her face.

"I will get you at Capture the flag." Garcia mumbles.

"I have to tell you something that happens every Friday night." Dane says.

"Okay." I reply.

"We have a capture the flag game. My team is blue and we already want you on our team."

"Okay."

"This is not a normal Capture the flag game though. We fight. You are not able to kill people or seriously hurt them. We would like you to fight and use your powers. You good with that?"

"Yep."

"Would you be able to slow down the other team and fasten the people that are working on finding the reds team flag?"

"Might be hard because, I don't know how long and how far I can go. But I will try my best." I say.

"Okay thanks." He says. There is a meeting right now about our strategies. The other people wanted you to come."

"You don't?" I say and then Danes face turns a deep red.

"I do..."

"Okay then lets hurry." I reply and we walk to the Apollo's Cabin. As we walk in the Cabin was stuffed with people around a map on the floor. Dane leads me to his bunk and we sit down in front of it. The Apollo cabin was full or arrows, musical instruments and it was very bright. Dane puts an arm around me and the meeting begins.

"Okay so tonight we have the advantage, we have all the good Cabins, we have the flag, and we have the element of surprise." The girl says and points at me. Every one stares at me. _Damn I thought it was just a meeting, now everyone is looking at me._

"This is Mj, she has special powers. She is gonna help the fighting people."

"What are these special powers?" someone remarks.

"Will you show us Mj?" The girl says and looks at me. I start to turn red. I hate it when people look at me. I slow down time and then stop not wanting to make me tired before the game.

"Wow." I hear a lot of people say.

"My point. She is going to fight with the striking force, which includes Dane who will lead Luke and the Ares cabin yes?"

"Yeah I guess that's still on. The Ares cabin doesn't know how long we want to stay on the blue team. We thought you weren't going to win. So when you lose the Red team says they will be happy to get us back."  
"WHEN we lose which will hopefully be never." The girl remarks.

"Good point. Annabeth." Dane says. Wow that is Annabeth the girl I saw earlier? Wow she looks so different in armour. Thinking about armour where will I get some? I already have my weapon. That made me smile. Something only Dane and I knew about.

"I will bring you to the Armoury after." Dane whispers in my ear.

"Okay." I whisper back.

"Anyways. The flag recovery team will be me, Brad, Chris and who else?" Annabeth says followed by a couple names from the Apollo cabin, Athena cabin and the Hermes Cabin. "And all the rest will be divide through the striking force and the decoy. That will be all for this meeting." We all leave the Cabin except for a couple Apollo people that fell asleep during the meeting who are having the Hermes children play Pranks on them. Dane leads me to a small brick building that has smoke coming come it. It's probably the Armoury.

"Okay so here is your armour." Dane says and hands me some armour. I slip it on over my clothes and find it fits perfectly, not to big not too small. I take it off again. "I know you don't need a weapon." Dane says and winks. "Where did you get that?"

"I don't know..."

"When did you realize you had it?"

"When..." I haven't really talked about Dania since it happened. I've never really been good at expressing my feelings also when I get angry... I really get angry.

"That wasn't your fault. We should have been faster. Dania went the fastest way."

"What do you mean the fastest way?"

"Painless. Hades." Dane snarls. "Could have captured her and tortured her. But she went the fastest way..." Dane continues.

"You don't like Hades?" I ask.

"I don't like the Gods." He responds. "They have never done anything for us. They don't even talk to us. Most of the people in the Hermes cabin are people that the Gods forgot about or want to forget about. It's horrible."


	10. Capture the flag

_**I do not own PJATO no mater how much I would like to. I also do not own Xmen.**_

As I find out that side of Dane I start to realize he's right. Why won't my mother claim me. She is probably too embarrassed of me.

"Anyways. Capture the flag is right after Supper so meet up with me since we are both in the attacking group."

"You're the leader Dummy." I say jokingly and nudge him.

"Yeah what was Annabeth thinking. Hopefully we won't be a bunch of lemmings." He retorts back and nudges me.

"I think I would be more worried about the Ares cabin turning sides during the battle." I say.

"They have been known to do that. Once. But I don't think they will because you are now on the team."

"Why did you bring me to the meeting?"

"Well... It's usually really boring and Annabeth wanted you to come."

"What if I made it more boring for you?"

"I think just having you with me would make it less boring." He says.

"Then maybe I should go?" I tease.

"No no!" He say, not really sure if he heard the teasing tone in my voice.

"Okay only because you didn't want me to go." I joke. He swings his arm around me and we walk towards the Supper pavilion. We see the Apollo cabin coming from the other side and then my cabin coming out from the forest.

Dane pokes me. "Remember meet me after supper. Okay?"

"Okay I will wait for you." I say and start running to my Cabin mates.

I see Joe making sure he was as far away from Garcia and Garcia now trying to make out with Alberto. Poor Alberto was to kind to just push her. So all I could hear was "No thank you and No" getting louder and louder. Eventually Joe and Alberto see me running to them and Alberto just finally pushes Garcia away.

"Hey." I say to the two of them.

"Hey." They both reply in a –happy to see me tone-.

"She's been trying to make out with both of us since you left." Alberto whines.

"We keep saying no. But she doesn't know what no means." Joe sighs.

"Mj which team are you on for capture the flag?"

"Blue. How about you guys?"

"Blue." They both say.

"RED!" I hear Garcia say in the back. _Great that means I can fight her. Maybe cause some pain if she try's anything._ We reach the Pavilion right when the Conch horn was sounding. We all walk in and take our seats. When everyone gets here we take our place in line and get our food. We walk over to the fire. And for me no reason just scrape most of my food into there. I don't want to barf or have the food way me down during the battle. I walk over to my table and stare at the BBQ. I start to eat some knowing that Il need some energy. As I finish my plate I look around. All the people that were done eating their food where just staying here. I knew that was because of Capture the Flag. Oh Joy. As everyone finishes there food. Chiron A.K.A the horse dude walks up and starts talking.

"Hello. Tonight is Capture the flag." Cheering. "Right now Blue team has the flag." More cheering from Blue team and Booing from the red team. "Remember no Killing or seriously injuring people." A lot of boos from the Ares cabin. "Alright, suit up and have fun." We all get up and get our armour. I get my armour on still wondering how they got my perfect size...

I meet up with Dane. "Hey."

"Hi, I see you got your armour already. Great lets go meet up with Annabeth and find out where our flag is."

"Okay." I say and Dane grabs my hand and starts pulling me through the crowd like a small child.

"Hey Annabeth. Not a lot of time for Chit Chat but I need to know where we are going to put the flag."

Annabeth whispers into Danes ear.

"Okay thanks. Good luck finding their flag Annabeth." Dane claps her on the back.

"Zeus's fist." Dane whispers in my ear.

"Uh... Okay." I mumble and Dane continues to pull me through the crowd. He lets go of my hand.

"Strike team, attacking team whatever you want to call it over here!" Dane yells and a bunch of people from the Ares Cabin looking mean and ready to fight come. I see Joe and Alberto coming and a lot of people I didn't know. "Our job is to make sure we don't get out Arses whooped. And Ares cabin please don't try to change sides during the Battle." Everyone laughs except the Ares Cabin. We start to walk towards the forest and we find a nice place to fight.

"Right when the other team is charging I want you to slow them down. And speed the flag recovery if you can reach them."

"Uh ok." I mumble, and then the other team sees us. They start to run towards us a big bunch of red helmets.

"Now." He says and I slow down time for the red helmets. I pull out my rock and wish for the bow (and blunt arrow tips) I start to fire while all the other people start charging forward. I wish for a sword and a get a gold and black sword. I rush forward and right then all them clash. Unfortunately for the other team we boll them over like there blades of grass with a soccer ball. Of to the right of my eye I see another team of people and I wish for the bow. I start firing between there armour and a couple of them fall. Not dead just in pain. I grin. I keep on firing, there almost all down and then I'm bowled over getting knocked to the ground. The force of whatever did that and the ground almost makes me lose concentration I look up to see a person with a sword right at my neck. My eyes are blurred but I see a hand going toward me. I reach for the hand and they pull me up half way then they kick me in the head stamping down on my face and then kick my chest and kick me again to the ground. Im starting to lose concentration. I feel whoever that was stepping on my face again and then stamping on my stomach. I cough up blood doing whatever I can to keep time slowed down. I see more blurry images knocking whoever that was into the ground. Around my eyes it starts to get red. I see a bit farther away a person leaping over the creek with the red banner cheering. I turn time back to normal and I feel some one at my side. I try to get up feeling my wounds healing really fast. Like if I was wolverine in the Xmen. Im able to sit up

"Take it slowly." I hear a blurred voice hear. "You really took a beating." I try to stand up and I stumble down. I try again not wanting to just sit there like a stupid person. I get my vision back and see Garcia being restrained by Brad. I see she is going to slip and moment now. I get up this time and get ready for a fight. I regain my balance and I feel a sudden jabbing at my mind and then Garcia grabs her head and falls to the ground. I smirk. It did work then. She starts whimpering and Brad and Dane look like they saw a piece of paper talk. Dane starts staring at me and I shrug.

"Don't like people inside my head." I manage to say.

"Makes sense." Dane whispers.

I start to feel the effect of using my powers for too long and I start to walk back to my cabin. Garcia had to much pride to care about the very high pitched screaming in her head. She jumps up and starts to run towards me.

"MJ watch out!" Brad yells and try's to grab Garcia but Garcia was already gone. I turn around and pull my fists up ready to fight. Garcia attempts to punch me but I hit her square in the face. She stumbles backwards. I fit her again, feeling her nose break under the pressure. I hit her in her gut making her fall down.

"My turn." Snarl. I step on her stomach and kick her head. I see Dane and Brad running towards us. I go hard down up on Garcia's Stomach and I am knocked to the ground. I feel Dane holding me down, going into a point where he's on top of me so I can't even move. I see Brad making sure Garcia was still alive. And I see Chiron coming into the clearing in the forest where we were at. Garcia was still clutching her head.

"What in the name of the Gods happened here?" Chiron asks angrily looking at Garcia and the place where it had all my blood.

"Long story short, Garcia started a fight with Mj and then almost killed her. Mj has super healing powers and then beat up Garcia."  
"But why is Garcia clutching at her head."

"I think it's because Mj doesn't want people in her head so she made a firewall to stop people." I start to squirm a lot and Dane starts to realize that. "Uh Mj you okay. If I get off of you..." he starts "Which I don't want to do." Mumbles that part. "Will you be a good girl?" He teases me.

"Mhm."

"Okay." Dane sighs and get off of me. I realize I have lots of energy and when Dane, Brad and Chiron are looking at Garcia slip off into the woods. As I run through the woods and try to get to the beach it is a bit farther than I thought it was so by the time I got there I lost all that energy I had. I go behind a small sand hill and lie down. I lie there for a while and wait for my energy so I can get to New York. Then take Taxi and go home. I never wanted any of this I never wanted to be here. I start to hear voices and people behind me. Three of them. Maybe four. Dane, Brad, Chiron and what sounded like Mr. D. Oh great... I stay still hoping they would go other ways. I hear steps getting closer. Father and mid way. All going different directions. I hope if anyone finds its not Mr. D. Anyone. But him and Chiron. Thankfully I hear trotting going back into the forest. They shouldn't be able to keep me here against my own will. I start to get real drowsy and wished I was in my bed right now. I hear someone coming up from behind me and I look around. Of course it's Dane. He sits down beside me and I jump up and run. I look around and see no one. Guess they all went back into the forest.

"What's with you and running? I have rope this time and I will tie you up and carry you back."

I keep on running knowing talking would only take up my breath. I look behind me and he was keeping up with me no problem. I stumble and he tackles me to the ground.

"Now isn't that better than running. We don't have to go back right away. We can just hangout for a bit."

"Get off of me."

"Erm no. Last time I did that you ran away and caused this whole thing." He laughs. "I also like being on top." He laughs even harder. "Right now I don't trust you enough to be free." He says and puts my hands on my back and ties them up really tight. "There now you can't try anything. But just in case." He ties up my feet. "There now I will get off of you." He smirks. And I roll up so my face isn't in the sand. I start to spit out sand that got in my mouth and start to edge towards the swis army knife I always had in my back pocket. Trying to not make real sudden moves I try to take it out of my back pocket but Dane sees me. And goes into my back pocket to take it out.

"My Gods what other knifes do you have I need to take them all?" Dane says frustratingly. I don't reply not needing Dane to have an excuse to search me. "You have more don't you? That's why you aren't talking."

"No I don't!" I yell.

"Sure where are they? Tell me now."

"Make me." I snarl and stop talking.

"If you don't talk then I will search you."

"I do not have any more." I lie.

"That's bull."

"No it's true."

"You are a terrible liar. Maybe I should go get Mr. D. He can easily get through your Firewall. Or maybe Garcia. She said she found a way to get through."

"Neither."

"So then tell me and then we can talk about nice things. Like the water and we can talk about you."

"If you don't let me go then I won't ever talk to you again."

"It's not like you're going anywhere." He laughs. I ignore him and edge slowly to my other back pockets. ( I always have a knife in each pocket. One for cutting, hunting, protection and one extra.)

"A HA!" There all in your pockets. He grabs at my front pockets but I bring both of my knees up into his arm.

"Non." I say.

"Fine have it your way." He climbs onto me so I can't knee him, he reaches for my pockets again but I try to bite him. He pulls his hand away right before I could. "Oh my gods! Just let me do it and get it over with!"

"Non." I desperately grab for one of the knifes and cut my hands free. Rolling Dane over and putting the knife to his neck. "Now. You are going to stay right here, while I cut my feet free."

"Yeah." He says. I cut my feet free and then lie down. "Uh can I move now..." He says then grabs for my knife.


	11. The escape

I pull the knife away and he keeps reaching. I slash a small amount at him and cut him.

"SORRY!" I say and drop the knife. He grabs at them and checks his figure. "You okay?"

"Do you have any more knifes?"

"Uhh no." I blush.

"Liar." He grabs at my other Pockets and takes out each knife from it. "Why do you carry all these knifes?" I ignore him. "Please talk with me. Please." He does a puppy dog face. I ignore him more. "Please please please." He begs. Then he gets onto me. "Puppy speak."

"Arg." I moan.

"THAT does NOT count." He gets closer and whispers in my ear.

"Come on give me a break." I whine.

"Nah." I try to push him off of me but he is too strong.

"Dude, really."

"My name is not Dude."

"Fine. Biggert."

"You can call me Daney, Stud or baby."

"Or I will call you Biggert."

"And that means?" Biggert asks.

"You are really lost."

"That's why I found you."

"By the time a new prettier girl comes here you will be all over her."

"Ask my friends I am not like that. Why don't you believe me?"

Silence.

"Exactly. You don't have a reason. I will have to show you? I saved your sorry arse during Capture the Flag when Garcia was beating the Crap out of you. Believe me?"

"Kinda."

"Now that you do..." He inches towards me and then I roll away. "Come on!" Dane moans. "Why do you not want to?"

"Arg."

"Come on you know you want to." He comes closer to me. And I turn my head resisting the temptation. "Fine I will sit here and wait for you to warm up to me." I start to get real cold and shiver. I rub my arms. He comes closer and remember what he said. "Damn." He whispers to himself. I move closer to him.

"There I warmed up to you."

"Good. Now you want to cuddle?"

"Just a tad."

"Well if it's just a tad then I won't."

"I do, I do."

"Thought so." And then he moves closer and closer so that we were so close I could almost hear his heart beat. I put my head down on his chest and he smiles. "I knew you would." He holds me tighter like I was going somewhere.

"Don't have to crush me." I smile.

"I just don't want you to leave me."

"I don't think I have a choice even if I wanted to. I would get tied up and this is a way better way to spend some time."

"Finally, you see the right way. So that means I have full right to do whatever I want."

"Uh no. Not whatever."

"Aw." He edges his head closer and close until he was literally breathing in the air I breath out. "Your eyes are really dark brown and pretty." He mumbles. I start to go even closer until there was no space between our faces and we were kissing. Not normal kissing but making out. I started wonder how long has it been since Dane found me. Wonder what I will do after this. I pull away.

"What happened to all the people with you searching?"

"They went other ways looking for you. But that doesn't matter now does it?"

"It would if Chiron came." I laughed.

"He had to go back to the Big house and look after Garcia."

"She started it."

"That was hot when you were fighting her. Not so much when she snuck up on you twice. Are you okay?"

"Im only sore in a couple places."

"Oh okay that's good then. Want me to message those places?"

"Nah." I say and go onto him.

"Hm. So what do you want to do now?" I start to kiss him again.

"DANE!" Someone shouts.

"Damn! Why can't I ever spend some alone time with you? Why did you have to be so rebellious to me..."

"Why don't we just stay quiet so he can't hear us?" I cut him of putting my hand over his mouth.

"DANE! WHERE ARE YOU?" The voice continues.

Dane takes my hand of and keeps speaking. "As I was saying that is Chris."

"Shut up!" I whisper. He holds me closer to him. "Dude..." He puts his hand on my mouth.

"Shut up!" He jokes. I hear the Chris walk off. "Okay..." I look up over the small sand hill and Chris was walking away.

"Now where were we?"

"I don't know if we should do this right now. Your are trying to find me and probably bring me back."

"I was thinking that rock of your. Maybe it can turn into other things then just weapons. Try. Wish for a car." I start to wish for a car and there right in front of us, my dream car showed up. It was a spy car. Black. Sleek. And then I wished for a motor bike. And there my favourite one was.

"Car or Motor Bike?"

"Car."

"You wanna drive?"

"Hell yes." I get into the passenger's seat and then Dane turns on the car. "Luckily I know how to drive." Dane smiles.

"I hope so." Dane starts to drive and we drive right along the beach. Getting sand everywhere. We finally reach the road and start driving. "Uh what happened to bringing me back?"

"Nah, we are gonna go for a vacation. Or till we get caught." I look behind us and there was Chiron looking over the hill. O well. He won't be able to catch up.

"You don't want to go over the speed limit I see?"

"I so don't want to hurt the car." He laughed.

"Okay now I'm worried..."

Two hours later at a very slow speed we reach New York.

"Now what?"

"Bet you have a debit card or this rock can turn into one."

"I think it would be best that we tried that."

"Hotel?"

"Yeah." I say and we drive into the closest one. We walk up to the counter.

"One suite please."

"Sure. Credit or debit?"

"Im just gonna pay now." I say and wish for 5 000 dollars. "Here." I say and give the money. I still feel the rock in my pocket. _Oh this place rocks. _I say and look around. I didn't care about the games and stuff all I wanted was to go to bed. We head upstairs and go into our room. Room 475. This room was awesome. It was more than a suite it had to rooms. A great view. Everything. I headed to the fridge and saw. Perfectly a lot of food. I grabbed a drink and went to a room and plopped down onto the bed. I realize I don't have any extra clothes or anything so unfortunately I have to go shop.

"Il be back in thirty minutes." I tell Dane.

"Okay. Buy me a toothbrush and stuff please."

"Okay."

I head down to the lobby and buy the toothbrushes and stuff from the store in the hotel. Then I walk around a bit window shopping. I buy a lot a clothes and two back packs. I buy everything from skinny jeans to P.J.'s. I walk back to the hotel and look at the new watch I bought. (I said I bought everything,) and it was around eight. I walk into the hotel and head up the elevator. Unfortunately the couple I was stuck in the elevator with were a bit different. I run out of the elevator and head to our room and thankfully Dane was there to open the door for me.

"I thought of some new names you can call me." He laughs. I stick out my tongue.

"I stopped calling you Biggert so be happy about that. Okay?" He laughed and I still haven't found out what it means."

"Oh well. I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"Did you get me a toothbrush? That's all I need."

"Yes I did."

"Now it would be a fail if you forgot tooth paste."

_**-.- I haven't done that one before. Nope I always think ahead.**_

"Yes I have." I say and through his bag at him. I quickly un-pack all the clothes and stuff them in my bag. "Here's your bag too."

"I didn't ask for that though."

"Where do you think your gonna put your clothes and stuff?"

"Well I got clothes on me and all I have loose is the toothbrush and stuff."

"Dane, we are going to go shopping tomorrow you can't wear the same stuff for a week or so." I sigh.

"Sure I can." He mumbles. And then I go off to bed. Dane keeps watching T.V. and falls asleep on the couch. And I fall asleep.

"Mj? You awake?"

"What? What's happening?"

Dane starts to talk in him most childish and sweetest voice. "I had a bad dream. Can I come lie down with you?"

"Yeah." I say. Dane rushes over to the bed and climbs in.

"Can I hold you?"

"Whatever you need to feel better."

"Whatever?"

"You know what I mean."

He puts his arms around me and we both fall asleep again...

My dreams were of Olympus when they find out that there are powerful half-bloods missing.

"Who?" Zeus demands.

"A child of Apollo Dane. And Mj..." Chiron's voice says.

Zeus looks at Apollo. "I want you to help find them. Along with Hermes and Ares. Will you be able to see them?"

"I will be able to see my son fine." Apollo says.

"Good then this meeting is over." Zeus declares.


	12. The Ride

_**NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO OWN STAR BUCKS I DONT. =(...**_

I wake up to Dane shaking me.

"Wake up Mj, they are coming we have to go!" I jump up and start to pack. I grab new clothes and change. I brush my teeth and stuff.

As we grab our stuff and burst out the door we head for the elevator.

"Bad time for the elevator to break down." Dane jokes.

"Don't Jinx it please." I whine and Dane puts an arm around me and kisses my forehead.

We walk out of the elevator and head for the car.

"You wanna drive again."

"Yeah that would be a better idea so then you can fight while I drive."

"Okay." We jump into the car and Dane puts the keys in. As we pull out of the park aid I look around nervously.

"I dreamed about Olympus last night."

"Me too."

"Ares, Hermes and your Dad..."

"Ares, brutal force. Hermes, fast. My Dad can see us and watch out he will try to make you fall for him." Dane says.

"That would be funny."

"No. It wouldn't. He did that to my Mom and then just left her."

"You liked your Mom?"

"Mj I don't just like you... I love you." I start to blush really bad.

"I love you too." I say and lean over and kiss him.

"Im hungry." Dane says.

"Star Bucks?"

"Hell yes." He says and we pull into a Star Bucks. We both order enough food for the day and a lot of drinks.

"Wow that was cheap." I remark.

"Yeah." Dane laughs and winks at me. We hop into the car and drive away driving north I think. Not sure.

"We going north?"

"I don't know."

"Did you get a map?"

"Well... Now that I think of it... No..."

"Smart just smart." Dane laughs. "Im going to make fun of you for that till you make it up to me."

And we don't talk for a long time.

"Well..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

And then once again we don't talk for what seems like the whole day.

"So when are we going to stop?" Danes asks me.

"I don't know are you getting tired?"

"Just a bit."

"Do you want me to drive while you sleep?"

"Okay, thanks." Dane pulls over to the side of the road and we switch. I start to drive and found out how easy it is. And I keep on driving.

I look up thirty minutes later and look up at a sign. Canadian Border turn left. Turn right to drive along the border. I turn right thinking that if I go across the Canadian border there's a big chance of getting caught.

An hour later I look behind and there was a person that looked very much like Dane driving. Oh crap... It was Apollo and he was pretty hot...

"Dane." I say and poke Dane. "Uh... They caught up with us." Dane kept sleeping. I poke him harder. "Dane wake up!"

"Whoa. Yes?"

"Um..."

"Spit it out why don't you?"

"They caught up with us."

Silence.

"Act natural maybe they don't know it's us yet. Wish for two drivers things and two passports."

"Okay." And right then they were beside me.

"Go into Canada."

"Okay."

I turn right where it says Canadian Border again. Apollo follows. We pull into customs and hand them our Passports.

"Welcome Mr and Miss Jackals to Canada." The guard says and hands us back our Passports. We drive away and Dane looks behind and hears. "But I really am Apollo."

"What's with the names? And awesome we are Married?"

"We could also be Brothers and Sister..." I say and Dane cuts me off and kisses me.

"Would Brothers and Sisters do that?"

"Keep your eyes open your 'Dad' is probably right behind us."

"Don't make fun of him. He is the only somewhat good God."

"Oh, thought you hated the Gods?"

Dane doesn't answer.

I pull into a gas station and buy some gas and then Apollo pulls in to. He walks up to us and puts a hand onto Danes shoulder.

"Boy did you inherit all the good looks and the girl catching skills." Apollo complements Dane. "And who are you?"

"Mj."

"Nice to meet you Mj." Apollo says and kisses my hand. I pull my hand away and Dane steps in and glares at Apollo. "Sorry, sorry. Now you guys are going to come back to Olympus with me. Unfortunetly for me I have no Passport and stuff so we will have to go the long way. I see you guys have a nice car. Shame we have to leave it behind. Did you guys steal it?"

"No." Dane snarls.

"Looks like Im going to have to call in Hermes and Ares one of them will drive it back. Meanwhile you guys can go have a rest." Apollo declares. Dane grabs my hand and I look back at Apollo. Apollo shrugs and Dane pulls me out the door. "You guys know which car is mine so just hop in. Mj can sit in the front and Dane can sit in the back."

"Uh no. Mj sits with me. Not close to you. Dad."

"What I say goes. If you don't you can go in the trunk and then Mj can sit with me. Hermes and Ares." Apollo jokes.

"I don't care what you say I don't want Mj to sit beside you." Dane retorts back. I sigh and jump go into the car and sit in the back seat.

"Mj if you don't listen to me then Il have you guys dragged behind the car."

"Oh my gods..." I say and Dane gets into the car and I go into the front seat.

"There that wasn't too hard was it? Ares and Hermes will be here any second." Apollo says. And then right in front of us Ares and Hermes appear. Apollo gets out and I jump into the back seat.

We hear Apollo talking about who was going to drive the car home and Hermes ends up driving it.

"Oh my." Apollo says and gets into the car.

"What." Ares grumbles.

"I told Mj to sit in the front seat."

Just then the car turns into a convertible. Ares comes over to me.

Ares stares at me.

"What?" I say.

"Get into the front seat now."

"Let me think. No."

"O well she can sit in the front seat on half way there." Apollo chips in.

"Just letting her do what she wants will show her she can be stubborn and win."

"Or maybe it shows the Gods have mercy."

"Or maybe it show how much of arseholes you guys really are." I remark.

"Shut up." Ares says.

"Thought so." Dane says.

"BOTH OF YOU!"

"Chill Ares." Apollo starts driving and Dane moves closer to me and sits in the middle seat. I put my head down on his chest.

"Wonder if we jump from the car could we run..." Dane whispers in my ear.

"That wouldn't work." Says Apollo.

"And why is that?" Dane asks.

"Because we might turn back and almost run you over?" Ares says. "Leave you Dane and keep Mj."

"COME ON!" I yell.

"Mj... When we stop at a hotel you're going to sleep with me okay?" Says Apollo. "You sat with Dane on the way there. So you have to sleep with me."

"NO!" Dane yells.

"You choose Dane would you like to sit with her or would you like to have her not sleep with me."

"Don't I get to choose?" I say.

"No." Apollo says.

"I want the second one." Dane sighs. And Apollo pulls over.

I get out of the car and Ares goes into the back and I sit in the front. Apollo puts his arm around me but I brush it off.

"NON!" I scream.

"Dad..." Dane moans. Apollo puts his arm around me and pulls me closer. "Dad..." Dane continues to moan. "Please."

"I said no." I push Apollo's arm off of me. And this continued till we got back to New York.


	13. The elevator

As we get out of the car we can see three people that didn't enjoy the ride. Me, Dane and Ares. Apollo enjoyed it full. Eventually I give up pushing Apollo's arm off of me and just ignore him. We meet up with Hermes and we all go into the elevator.

It was a great time to be stuck in the elevator with (sarcasm) but of course the elevator broke down. I sit down in the corner and cover my head. Ares and Hermes were arguing whose fault it was that the elevator broke down. Dane is arguing with Apollo about what that was all about in the car. And I was just sitting there like I was about to go crazy. Eventually Ares says it's Dane fault so he was pulled into that argument and I was still sitting like I was crazy.

"Hey Mj." Apollo says and sits down beside me.

I continue sitting in the corner and covering my head.

"How are you."

I continue sitting in the corner and covering my head.

Apollo puts his arm around me and I continue sitting in the corner and covering my head.

Apollo brings my head up and I pull away from him.

DING.

Finally the elevator was working again.

I continue sitting in the corner and covering my head.

Apollo stands me up. And holds onto me. I push away.

"Apollo except it she doesn't like you." Hermes says and then holds onto me.

-.-

We walk into the room we were given and there are four rooms. I take my bag from Apollo and go right into the room, Dane follows me. I go into the washroom and change. Then come out and climb into bed. The bed was huge and soft and warm. Dane goes into the washroom and comes out. He climbs into the bed and cuddles up to me.

"You kids want anything?" Bursts into our room.

"No." Dane says and turns red.

"How 'bout you honey?"

"No."

"DAD!" Dane yells.

"What?"

"GO!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO!"

"THATS STUPID."

"Fine. I'm going to check every thirty minutes." Apollo says and leaves.

Dane gets closer to me. And I turn over so I'm facing him.

"See why I hate them?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because they try to steal your girls."

"Im yours?"

"Yes. No one else's."

"Really? Did you buy me?"

"Yes. For a million dollars."

"Only?" I joke "I'm tired." I say and lie down.

"Oh my gods. I hate my life..." Dane moans. Dane turns over and gets out of bed and sleeps on the ground. As I fall asleep I hope Apollo doesn't come in again.

I fall asleep and I dream about the same thing I did last night. Apollo came in once more and talked to Dane for a while. But of course I slept through it all.

The next morning when I wake up Dane isn't in the room. I get dressed. I open the door to see only Hermes in the room. Oh joy...

"They all went out to go get something. To eat or buy and stuff." I go and sit onto the couch next to Hermes. "They said they would be back soon. And they don't want you to leave without me."

"Well I'm going to go shopping and if you wanna come then fine."

"Erm... I guess I have to..." Hermes grumbles.

"Okay."

"What are you buying?"

"I don't know. Electronics maybe?"

"Oh cool... I think I might stay behind."

"Okay cool." I walk out the door and head for the elevator. I go in and push the 'L' button. As the door open as the elevator reaches the Lobby, I walk out and Dane, Ares and Apollo walk in.

"Uh." Ares says while the door closes. I keep walking and pull up my hood. The elevator doors open again.

"Where is Hermes?" Apollo says.

"Up in the Hotel room." I respond.

"And why is he not with you?"

"Because he didn't want to come..."

"Makes so much sense. You aren't going anywhere." Ares says and pulls me back into the elevator.

"I don't mind walking you know?"

"No I didn't." Ares laughs.

"Err..." I go into the elevator and stand in my own corner. I make no eye contact with any of them. I walk out and right when we get to our Hotel room I go into one of the rooms and lock the door. I flop down onto the bed and think. _How am I going to get out of here? _I look around and see a window. I can't jump that would kill me... I open the window maybe I could walk out and scale across the window seal. I look out and no. There isn't any way that I could do that.


	14. the return

_**Sorry I haven't written in a while like... I don't know. Just so long. **_

The door clicks open and I feel a tug at my arm. "What are you doing near the window?" Dane demands.

"Nothing." I mumble.

"Sure, looks like I have to watch you."

"What's with wanting me to stay, instead of running?"

"Because I want this to be over with and you don't go anywhere without me."

-...-

"Mhm." I say. I look around. "Then why don't we run together?"

"Because they will catch us. Now come on we are leaving." He says while pulling me to the door. I pull away from him. I sit down on the bed. He grabs me again and pulls me harder. "Come on..."

"Grr..." I get up and walk out the door.

"There she is." Apollo remarks. "Not walking with Dane though..."

I grab my bag and sit down on the couch.

"Okay so we are going to bring you back to camp-halfblood now." Apollo says and walks out the door. I walk out behind him and we head into the elevator. Ares pushes the "L" button and for the first time there is elevator music. A nice cherry song. Not the best right now when you are getting forced back to a place you don't wanna be. Dane holds onto my side and I brush him off.

"What did I do?"

I don't respond, we walk out of the hotel and head for the Apollo's car.

"Okay, so I am going to bring you two back and Ares and Hermes can go back to Olympus if they want."

"I'm going back to Olympus." Ares says.

"Yeah me too... I don't want my kids to see me." Hermes replies.

"Okay see you two later then." Apollo says and Ares and Hermes walks of. And then he turns to us. "Dane and Mj you guys can sit in the back."

"Thanks." Dane says. And I get in the car. Dane follows and then Apollo. Dane moves into the middle seat. Dane puts his arm around me and whispers into my ear. "I'm sorry for whatever I did." I put my head down on his chest and he smiles.

"We should be there in less than thirty minutes." Apollo says. We start to rise up into the air. "This is the sun chariot, if you didn't guess already." I look outside and see the no one is noticing us. We start to fly it was like being in an plane. We fly over New York and we get to Camp in less than ten minutes. Apollo parks out on the street.

"Well I can't stop for long. See you later Dane. Later Mj."

"Bye." We both reply. We walk up the hill.

"Oh and Chiron will be waiting for you in the big house. No more running away." Apollo blinks.

As we cross Thalia's tree and pass over the camps magical bounders we start to walk towards the Big house. Since it was early in the day everyone was either sleeping or eating. We walk into the Big house. There was no one waiting for us. We sit down on the couch.

"Ha every time we go here we have to wait for someone." Dane laughs.

"Yeah."

"Might be a while... Chiron is probably making the round or eating, you want to..."

"Yeah he will be a while." I cut him off before he could say anything more. Dane starts to pout and move away from me.

"Fine be that way." Dane sneers. I obviously pissed him off.

"Sorry..." I mumble.

"What sorry didn't hear you."

"Im sorry." I sat a little bit louder.

"SORRY for what?"

"You are pushing it..." I say.

"I know but I want to hear you say it."

"Im sorry that you are always acting like a Biggert." I joke.

"I thought we weren't going to call Dane that anymore?" Chiron says while he walks in.

-...-

"Hey Chiron. Your right we aren't suppose to call Dane that!" Dane greets.

"Well bother me much?" I mumble.

"That is right Dane stop bothering Mj. Mj come sit over here." Chiron says. I get up and go sit at the chair Chiron was pointing at. I look back at Dane and he had a sad expression on his face. "We will be waiting a moment for Mr. D. To wake up."

"Why does Mj have to sit over there?" Dane says.

"Because, you Dane were bothering her."

"I think I should start talking for myself..." I mumble.

"I wasn't bothering her!" Dane yells.

"Good morning O' favourite Campers of mine." Mr. D. Says and stumbles out wearing a tiger patterned workout suit.

"Good morning Mr. D." Chiron says while Mr. D. Sits down in the chair beside me. Dane shifts around on the couch.

"How are you Mj? I see you and Dane tried to escape again?"

"Yeah." I snarl and move my chair farther away.

"So then what should the punishment be?"

"Nothing because I should have the right to leave since I don't want to be here." I retort.

"Since you guys are my favourite campers. I will not make any punishment. But a reward. No activities for you today. If your cabins want to, they can also take the day off."

"Okay." I say and get up from my chair.

"I haven't finished talking yet." Chiron says.

"Well if you don't mind I am moving chairs." I say and go and sit down with Dane again.

"See I wasn't bothering her!"

"Just because... Anyways where was I. No more running away Okay?"

"Mhm."

"Yep."


	15. Happy times

We walk out of the big house "you wanna go train? Or go back to one of our cabins?"

"Lets go train..."

"Okay..."

As we reached the part of the forest that was the best for training. Which was clear and barely any things on the ground. I wished for a sword. (Blunt I think...)

"Okay I will go easy." Dane says. I'm not sure how good I am with a sword but I think I can do better than the other night because I was tired and I had to make sure the time didn't slow down. That was my excuse. I pull my sword up in a protective stance. Then Dane strikes I block the first one. Then he does it again slamming the butt of the sword into my side. I stumble backwards and slash at Dane then fake. He blocks and then to his mistake he tries to block the second one. I slam down my sword butt down onto his shoulder. I hear a faint crunch and Dane stumbles backwards and falls. He starts to groan.

"Oh my gods are you OKAY?" I say and rush over to him, not putting my guard down.

"Ahh..." He groans.

I poke his other shoulder. "Did that hurt?"

"No that shoulder is fine... It's the other one."

"I know I was just trying to see if you were faking." I knee down to his other side. "Can you move your shoulder..." Dane grabs me and puts his sword to my neck.

"Would you think I was that bad at faking?"

"Probably."

Dane gets up. "First rule. Never get that close to your enemy if they are hurt."

"If you were my enemy you wouldn't be here..." I mumble.

"You can say that but can you do anything to prove it?"

"I think I messed up Garcia bad..."

"Not really. She is going to get back at you and she won't just leave you. She will kill you. She has killed people before."

"So then why is she still here?"

"Because, this place is deadly."

"Mhm... That's what they say after some people I know get out of the washroom..." I get up. Dane jumps and grabs me and puts his sword to my neck.

"Rule two never let you guard down. Wait didn't I already tell you something like this?"

"Maybe if you let me get up..."

"Do you think that Garcia will let you get up?"

"I won't let Garcia knock me down." Dane pulls me closer. See he has left so many things I could do to him... I knock back my head and turn my around getting out of his grip. I point my sword at his neck. He is feeling his nose which has blood coming out of it.

"What the hell!" He wails.

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm joking. That was real good, but if I was paying more attention that wouldn't of happened."

"Uh Hun. Sure. That's why."

"No really." He says then lunges for me. Again he grabs me and then knocks my sword out of my hand.

"If we are going to do hand to hand I will win."

Dane puts his head to the side making no point for me to head but him which is bad because I could go for his groin and other things. I stamp on his foot and then I pull away. I stamp on his other foot and then his head bows down. I knee him in the face and he stumbles backwards and falls over.

"Okay maybe. *groan* we should *groan* take a break or *groan* stick to sword *groan* fighting."

"Thought so." I bend over and grab my sword.

"Help me up?"

"I think if you really needed help I would be over there helping you. Get up you little baby."

"That's it!" He jumps up and starts to fight me (no point of saying the whole battle. I will say the end) at the end he brings down his sword butt upon to my shoulder and I fall backwards. With a bloody nose and a very sore shoulder I was ready to call it quits. But I wasn't ready to give up just yet. I slow down time and trip Dane. Then I go on top of him and put my sword to his neck.

"Aw no fair. You used your powers." He punches my stomach and I crumple up and fall off of him. He goes on top of me and puts his sword to my neck. I spit up flood onto his face and laugh.

"You win. I'm too tired to do anything more."

"Good."

"Yep. Now will you get off of me?"

"Not till you hand over your weapon and bow down to me."

"When pigs fly."

"Okay so now? Swine flu remember?" I laugh then kiss him on the cheek. "You wanna go to your cabin?"

"Sure." I reply. I get up and Dane pulls me close to him. We walk to my cabin. He walks in first and I go grab a lap top. I flop down onto my bed and roll over to the edge so Dane can lays down if he wanted to. And he does. He lays down right beside me.

"Well if you're just going to going to go on your lap top... Fine..."

I push away the lap top and go onto him. I start to kiss him and he kisses me. We roll and then we fall off the bed. Dane starts to laugh since I was the one who hit the ground not him. -...-. I groan and we keep kissing. He dips him tongue into my mouth sending a feeling down my body like being shocked. I did the same. We kept kissing till we started to hear voices. It was probably lunch. I quickly stopped and Dane rolled under my bed.

"Really?" I joke.

Garcia, Joe and Alberto walk into the cabin.

"Yay you are back!" Joe and Alberto say and rush over to me to hug me.

"Hey guys." I look over at Garcia and see she has a broken nose. Garcia gives me a nasty look and walks out. I know that she isn't going to wait till Friday to try to hurt me.

"Okay well bye it's lunch you wanna come?"

"No I'm going to stay here for a bit. I'm not all that hungry."

"Okay suit yourself." Joe says and walks out the door with Alberto.

"That was fun." Dane says and pulls me to the ground.

I laugh. We start to kiss again. He was so good but we both knew if anyone caught us in here we would be in so much trouble.

"We got to get going." I say finally.

"So what if they find us here." He says as I get up.

I laugh. "Many things can go wrong."

"Sure..." He mumbles.

As I grab the lap top thinking about heading to the beach. I head out the door and Dane follows me.

"Where are you going?"

"The beach."

"I'm coming."

"Okay."

We walk down in the forest and reach the beach.


	16. Friday

_**Next Friday.**_

I was wrong Garcia was going to wait till capture the flag. There was no get together in the Apollo cabin this week but Dane and a couple other people will be watching my back -...- not that I need help. It was supper time and it was vegetarian pasta. Oh joy. Where's the protean people? I do the normal not eat a lot not wanting to through up all over the forest floor. I keep my head down I know that Garcia is looking right at me from the other side of the table. Creeper...

_**30 minutes later. **_

As we all assembled in the field I was surrounded by Ares Campers and Dane. Chiron blew the horn. And as plan me, Dane and one of the Ares campers, ugh I forgot the name... Oh yeah Charles or something.

"Okay Charles make sure Mj doesn't get attacked." Dane says. Okay so his name was Charles.

"Okay." He grumbles.

"No changing sides." Dane jokes.

"I would never, those scumbags that did that I wasn't one of them." Charles mumbles.

I slow down time for the other team and speed up the flag searchers as the other team come towards us. I wish for a sword and get ready. I couldn't see Garcia anywhere. And then the clashing of swords. I started fighting this short Camper. The truth is that he wasn't very good. I knocked him down in the first minute of the fight. Now I was concerned if Garcia wasn't here... Where was she? I glance around again and don't see her. I start fighting another camper who was way better than the other one. For the next ten minutes I was fighting this guy who was winning against me for a bit but unfortunately for me I pulled at trick on him by slowing down time for him even more. After fighting him I look around and was bowled over by, non other Garcia. She had a friend with her. I punch her in the nose and then she screams in rage. She punches me in the nose and there was a crunch followed by warm liquid coming out of my nose. I push Garcia off of me and then punch her again reaching for my sword. Garcia's friend steps on my hand. I would have screamed but I was in so much pain it was a noiseless scream. Garcia jumps up and starts to laugh. She stomped down on my rib cage, breaking a couple of my ribs. Now each time I breath I feel I sharp pain on my lung. Then she stomped down on my stomach. I wish for a knife and stab it into her legs. As Garcia falls I wonder how long I will be able to stay awake or even alive. (THAT was a bit dramatic. Just a bit... Any ways.) I look around to see who was around me. Nobody really there was a camper I don't know. Then another camper I don't know. Okay I don't know most people... I could just barely see Charles fighting a rather big looking Camper (not fat just well built and tall.) sadly enough I will have to think of something real quick because Garcia was starting to pull out a bandage for her leg. I attempt to get up but then, totally forgetting about Garcia's friend is brutally pushed down.

"Yeah, no." Garcia's friend laughs. Garcia stumbles up and then goes over to her friend and gives him a kiss... WOW not really the time you would do that but whatever.

"Thanks honey." Garcia smirks and walks over to me. She kneels down and stabs the knife I used into my leg. "You ready to go?" Garcia snarls. I spit up blood into her face and the look on her face was so funny. If it wasn't for the situation I would of laughed. Garcia stands up. "Finish her off honey." She says and kisses her friend. The dude walks over and stamps down onto my left arm. Now my vision is starting to darken and blur. UH oh... The guy punches down onto my neck attempting to crush my air pipe. He tries to do it again but I am able to put my arm in the way so he didn't crush my wind pipe. Then I black out.

Well all I can say is this moment between this and that. I don't remember much about time. I remember some of the things I saw. A cow or two and then there was the space ship. WEEE. One thing I do remember is just darkness at the beginning. I remember sitting near a big pit. But it doesn't seem to be the same place I was when, well before this all happened. I remember it saying something about this is how they treat you. When I rise then you will be at my side. Whatever that means... Probably something about the sun... I remember opening my eyes once after the darkness. I was in a room, the same room I was. The hospital probably it wasn't the same bed I was in before.


	17. Waking up

**Hey I think its been like months since **

I sit up in my bed and look around, no one is in here. I get out of my bed and nearly fall down. I walk out of the tent and see the big house, again no one is around. I look at the campfire and see everyone there okay... I walk towards the campfire nearly falling down three or four times when I finally make it there I barely hear what was happening.

"We will always remember what Jack Daily did, and we will know he died with honour. May he have luck in Hades." Chiron says and everyone starts to walk away.

Wow really, I shouldn't of come because now I have no idea where I should go and I can barely stand.

"Hey, good to see you up and moving." Dane whispers into me. I jump and fall, but before I hit the ground Dane grabs me. "What's wrong?" He says.

"You scared me. How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Oh sorry." He laughs. "And you have been out for around I'm not sure... Two weeks? Or around that much."

"Okay." I say and walk away and nearly fall again. "GOD damn it why can't I fudging walk!"

"Garcia sure hit you hard. Luckily her friend likes you and he didn't kill you like Garcia told him too."

I keep walking towards the forest but then Chiron gallops in front of me.

"Good to see you walking." Chiron says.

"Yeah okay." I say and walk around him.

"Where are you going."

"Don't know." I say and walk into the forest, I climb a tree and sit in a branch. Chiron gallops past not knowing I was in a tree. I think I could stay up here forever, or as long as I can.

"Mj?" I hear Dane yell. I climb farther up into the tree as he comes closer. "Mj are you in that tree?" He stops at the bottom of my tree.

"What day is it today?" I yell down.

"Friday."

"So capture the flag is today?"

"Yes but I don't think you should be playing."

"Did we win the last game I forget?"

"Is that all you think about now?"

"No." I say and jump down from the tree.

"How did you do that and not break your legs?"

"Too much tree climbing when I was back home." I respond then hear Chiron right behind me.

"Good job Dane, I need to talk to Mj alone in the Big house." Chiron says then lifts me up.

"Put me down!" I yell.

"Yeah stop Man handling her." Dane laughs as Chiron puts my on his back. He starts to Gallop away and as we reach the big house he puts me on the ground again. I walk into the Big house and Chiron goes behind me.

"Sit down please." Chiron says then another person comes into the room.

"Welcome Hermes. Are you here to pick up Mj?" Chiron asks Hermes. I don't sit down and start to walk to the door. "

"Yes." Hermes says and stands in front of the door.

"The only place I'm going is home." I say.

"Well maybe then we can make Olympus, your home?" Hermes responds.

"No way." I say and push Hermes out of the way. I open the door and close it after me. I look for Dane and see him slowly walking towards the Big House with a angry look on his face. I run towards him but I'm pulled back by Hermes hand on my shoulder. I bite his hand and keep running. I run into Dane, literally and he holds onto me.

"What's wrong?" He whispers into my ear and looks at Hermes.

"Hermes is taking me somewhere."

"What? Why? Where?"

"I don't know I ran away before they could tell me."

Hermes appears behind us and pulls me away.

"It's time to go." Hermes says. I grab Danes hand as Hermes teleports with me and Dane.

When I open my eyes and look around we are in a elevator.

"What the Hades!" Hermes says. "Dane how did you come along too?"

"She grabbed my hand."

"Oh well..." Hermes says. "You can come along too I guess, hangout with you father."

"Oh joy..." Dane responds.


	18. Elevator ride

I hold onto Danes hand tightly as the elevator goes up.

"Why am I here?" I demand.

"To see if we should destroy you, or keep you."

"Oh..." I say. Dane kisses me on the cheek as the elevator opens.

"I love you." He whispers into my ear as Hermes walks out. _I think I might as well just buy more time for me and Dane to be together._ I think, so I close the elevator door and push Floor one. I sit down on the floor and so does Dane and we cuddle.

"Do you think they are really going to destroy me?"

"I'm not sure, you will just have to prove to them that you will be of some use to them, then maybe they will keep you."

"Great... Hopefully your Dad will be one of them, that votes for me to live." I laugh.

"I hope so too." Dane says seriously. All in one second the elevator stops and the door opens, a big guard comes in and grabs my arm.

"Come on lets go." He says and pulls me out of the elevator. Another guard grabs Dane and they walk us to the top of a really big mountain.

_Where am I anyways,_ I think, Mount Olympus probably and then they take Dane into a different room, they put me in a really big room with these chairs that look like they are meant for giants. They probably are. This is probably my punishment. Getting stepped on lots of times, or like run over. But then it all goes dark.


	19. Chapter 19

To be honest the first time you see the Greek Gods it is a bit over whelming but then when you step back and focus on what's going on you realize how stupid they really look. When I get over the over whelming fact that they could probably destroy me in one second when they realize how much I already hate them, they prove themselves to be the arguing idiots they are.

"Silence!" The one in the middle yells above the yelling in the room, everyone stops talking. Some chairs are full but a lot are empty, I see Mr. D hoping that he will vote to maybe not turn me into ashes?

"I vote no!" Hermes says and stands up, when he steps on the ground the it shakes but not enough to make me fall down.

"We know Hermes… That is what you have been saying for the last what? Hour or so?" Ares sneers back. "But I also vote no too…"

I look over into the dark side of the room where there is a chair with a man in robes in it. Not really a fashion statement…

"I vote yes." Says a woman with blond and greyish eyes. Reminds me of that girl… Annabeth from the Athena cabin. That means she must be Athena.

"Wait wait wait…" I yell. "Can some one please explain what yes or no means like yes means yes to killing me or something?"

Athena glares down at me. "You stupid girl of coarse it means yes to kill you! She is stupid which is another reason to kill her, she can easily believe what anyone tells her!"

"WOAH! Seriously just because I ask one god damn question means I'm stupid and oh by the way I think I am pretty smart to be able to run away from you idiots for a while, aren't you guys the Greek Gods? I mean some of you guys are smart," I look at Hermes "and some aren't." I finish and stare at Athena.

"Anyways…" Athena continues annoyed. "What is your vote Dionysus?"

"I, I vote yes. Wait no I vote no because I don't want her killed." Dionysus stutters.

"Ha vote is three to one."

"I vote that she is not killed too." Apollo says.

"Four to one…"

"Hermes I can count!" Athena screams.

I look to the three people who haven't voted yet three… If they all vote to kill me, well it could be a tie...

"What if we locked her up?" The slightly better looking one says.

"She would find a way to break out." The one in the middle says.

"She could stay in the underworld." The hooded figure says.

"And what Hades, have you train her as your pet!" The better looking one says.

"Woah wait I am not going to be anyone's pet…" I says but they ignore me.

"No she could work there, learn where she really belongs… Or she could go with her father..." The hooded one says.

"I vote we don't kill her." The better looking one says. "But keep her somewhere where we can keep an eye one her. Maybe at camp Half blood."

"I say we should always have one of us looking over her, like making sure she doesn't escape. I volunteer." Apollo says with a smile on his face.

"That is a good idea, since with the majority of the votes say not to kill her…" Athena says with a sigh. What has she had a lack of people she is aloud to blow up or does she just hate me?

"So, it is decided that she will stay at camp but always with a God watching her?" The one in the middle says. What are they worried I am going to run away again because no doubt I am going to I am not stay in that hell for more than a week.

"It has been decided." The better looking one says and turns into water then disappears. Strange… Then the hooded one just turns into shadow and leaves, I'm guessing this is not a really popular place.

"Alright." Apollo says and gets out of his chair, he starts to walk towards me and he turns into normal, or normal for me size. Ares and Hermes follow him.

"Looks like it is time to bring you back to camp. Sadly I cant keep you with me all the time." Apollo says with a frown.

"Yeah too bad. Where is Dane?" I say.

"Uh I think he will probably be in the car." Hermes says.

We walk into the elevator I came out of and then Ares pushes lobby.

Apollo puts his arm around me in a sort of a hug or something along that line. I don't attempt to shrug him off because of coarse he will just do it again…

"SO how do you feel about for now on I will be watching over you?"

"Creeped out?" I say.

Ares laughs, he laughs at weird times… And then the elevator opens up. But not into any sort of lobby but a massive room filled with everything from cars to tanks to horse pulled things and there is Dane in the sportiest car. I get in the back with him and we put our seat belts on.

"It's a good thing you didn't get blown up." Dane says. "It would really suck to have to take a car ride alone with these people." We both laugh and when we do the car suddenly turns into a Humvee.

Dane and I are suddenly in the back while Apollo is driving and Ares and Hermes are in the middle seats.

Ares looks back to check to make sure we were still in here, its kind of a stupid thing to look back here for. As we start on the journey to camp it only takes a couple of seconds since I realize when I look out my window that we are really teleporting.

When we step out of the Humvee camp looks the same way, but unlike the first time I am not going to… and then that's when it happens I majorly big dragon bursts out of the ground.


	20. Chapter 20

In seconds Dane and I are trapped by a ring of fire, unfortunately the dragon is too. In a matter of seconds the dragon bellows flames engulfing Dane and I. My skin feels like it is melting away from my body, I reach out for Dane's hand and then we are protected with a thin invisible shield. I manage to get to my feet, letting go of Dane's hand still focusing on the shield that is protecting both of us. My bow appears in my hand and I shoot an arrow into the Dragon's unprotected eye. The dragon immediately stops the streams of fire and then I shoot another arrow into the other eye. I stumble backwards no longer able to maintain the shield and luckily the dragon has disappeared. My skin still on fire I fall backwards and black out.

_I am standing in a pitch-black, for what seems like hours I am wondering around the room looking for a light. _

"_The dragon was sent my lord." I hear a voice say from the other side of the room. _

"_And what is the status of the girl, is she the one who caused my awakening?" I hear a booming voice demand. I move to the other side of the room and then the lights turn on, I am in a room with one man sitting in a golden chair and another one kneeling at the others feet._

"_The girl is in Camp Half-Blood, I was not able to get her before the Gods brought her into the Camp boundaries." The one at the bottom of the chair mumbles. "I am sure she is the one who awoke you."_

"_I told you to get her before she entered the camp!" The one who seems like he is charge orders furiously. "Why did she wake me up!"_

"_My Lord I do think she is your daughter…"_

"_WHAT!" The one in charge yells, the room trembles. The one looks over at me and his golden eyes open wide. "How is it possible that you are here?" He demands._

"_What?" The one at the bottom of the chair says as he turns around. I recognize him but I cannot place a name on him. _

_What does he mean, I am just dreaming right?_

"_I asked you a question, tell me the answer." _

_I stumble backwards and then fall into a pit._

**Thirty minutes later.**

"I think she is awake." I hear someone say.

"Mj?" Another person says.

"Give her some room." A third person says.

"I swear just a few seconds ago her skin was scorched." A person mumbles in the crowd. They're right, my skin feels perfectly fine, and the last thing I remember is my skin on fire…

I open my eyes; I am lying on the grass next to the camp boundaries. Was my dream true, or was it something more?

"Come on get up." I hear Luke say, he helps me up. "Common guys move." He leads me away from the big group not letting go of me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I respond quietly. "Is Dane alright?"

"He…" Luke's voice quivers. "He… is burned pretty badly… He is in the infirmary."

"Can I go see him?" I ask.

"Yeah sure."

The walk to the infirmary feels like hours but really it was only a couple of minutes.

When I get there all there someone is feeding him ambrosia and nectar. His skin red, some parts of his skin are not even their, his muscle showing. I sit down next to his bad and hold his hand, closing my eyes. His hand is icy cold, I hear some people gasp behind me and I open my eyes. Dane's skin is repairing itself quickly, way faster then one would believe possible. His hand still icy cold starts to move. I let go as his skin continues to repair itself.


	21. Chapter 21

Thirty minutes later.

His skin is repaired fully but he still has yet to awaken. By this time, I am exhausted, but I want to be there when he wakes. His hand still feels as cold as ice in mine. I soon fall asleep holding his hand.

"How will we get her?" one man says.

"We will have to wait. We have to get close to her... Tell the gods to send one of her friends on a quest."

"All right, but why, my lord?"

"It is not in your place to ask," The giant one bellows.

"I am sorry, my lord."

The room darkens and I awake in another room, empty except for a table in the middle. On the table, things are stacked, covering every inch of its surface.

"Thank you for meeting me," I hear a booming voice say behind me.

"It is my honor, my lord. Welcome back from your slumber," a man in a suit says, kneeling to the other.

"Stand up," the one wearing the gold armor tells the other.

"Yes, my lord. What news do you have?" the suited one says.

"There is someone I need you to get me."

Then, three days later.

I wake up next day on a bed in the infirmary. I sit up and Dane is sitting beside me.

"Hey," he says. "You're finally awake."

"Yeah, you're one to talk," I joke.

"Lets go," he says, and takes my hand.

I get out of the bed and we leave the infirmary.

A year later.

We sit down in a small clearing in the forest. The leaves on the trees are of beautiful orange and brown colors.

Dane sits beside me with his arm around my waist. This summer has been crazy, the whole lightning thief thing never seemed to end and today was the last day of summer camp.

"Next summer is going to rock," Brad says, leaning back.

"Yeah! I mean it's been so awesome." Dane says nervously.

"Yeah, I hope next summer we will be getting more quests," Luke says.

They keep talking, about who beat who and etc. - things I usually don't care about. A couple minutes later, Brad and Luke leave saying they have to go find someone or something.

"Hey Mj, are you still alive?"

My mind was racing, still thinking of all the dreams I have recently had. Mostly of the room again.

"Hey Mj?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Have you been having more dreams?"

"No." I lie, I don't want anyone to hear this conversation, because there is most likely someone listening.

"You can tell me the truth." He leans in close whispering in my ear.

"I can't tell you here," I whisper back.

"Okay where?"

"I can't tell you now, someone might be listening."

"So?" Dane says.

"Yeah, someone might be listening," a voice says making the ground rumble.

I stand up and spin around facing a man in full body armor.

"Now, sweetheart, don't do anything stupid..." the man says. I grab my stone out of my pocket, but the man's hand is holding my wrist. Did he just teleport or something?

"I said don't do anything stupid," he growls. Dane stands there dumbfounded.

"Do I know you?" I ask. A double handed sword that has a black blade and gold hilt appears in my hand. He steps back letting go of my wrist and taking out his sword from its sheath.

"No, but I know you," the man says. "Now, Dane, go wander off," he says and flicks his hand at Dane, Dane stands up and leaves.

"What?" I ask stunned. When the man is still focusing on Dane, I swing my sword full force at the man's head and the sword just bounces of the helmet leaving a deep dent in it. My arms trembling, he takes the sword from my hands.

"What did I say?" he asks impatiently. "I didn't say swing a sword at my head. Now I have to get this fixed." He grabs me by the arm and pulls me out of the clearing.

"I can walk you know," I remark.

"Fine, but don't try anything we are almost there."

"And where is there?" I ask.

"Just out of the camps boundaries."

"Great, so I will get blasted?"

"Nah," he says, then pushes me in front of him. "Here we are."

"Why are we here?"

"Because you are leaving." He grabs a rock and hands it to me. "Through it over the line."

"What? What line...?"

"Just throw it over."

I throw the rock over and, at first, nothing happens but right when it hits the ground, it is struck by lightning.

"Just like I thought..." He grabs my arm and pushes me over the boundaries. He steps over to, grabs my hand and then it all goes black.

In seconds I am on a temple floor.

"Congratulations," a booming voice says. "Kronos will be quite pleased when he returns... Bring her here, I want to see if she is really like what they have told me."

The man behind me grabs me by the hair and pulls me up. "Come on."

I spin around and I punch the man's helmet and it comes off.

"I can walk by myself," I say and punch him in the face again. He grabs me and brings me to the humongous throne. I try to get free but the man's grip does not loosen.

The ground shakes as the man, no, not man, giant gets down from the throne.

I am thrown at the giant man's feet, he starts to shrink. "Get on your knees."

I reluctantly do what he told me to do. "Why do you hide your eyes with the mist?" the man says as he stares into my eyes. "Let me get rid of the mist."

"Your father will be quite happy with you, but first you must go to the ship," the man says. "She will be a great weapon."

"I'm not a weapon," I interrupt.

The man's eyes glare with anger. "Once I am free from my punishment, girl, I will show you what you really are." He raises his hand to hit me but, when he does, his hand goes right through.

"How is the ship progressing?" the man says.

"It is almost ready, our plan is working out well. Luke is on his way there today," the other man says.

"Wait, what? What does Luke have to do with any of this?" I demand.

"Silence, girl!" the man in front of me says.

"Or what, you wave your hand through me?" I stand up passing my hand through him. The man in front of me is wearing full body armor, he has light brown skin, or had before his face goes red with anger.

"You stupid girl, do you know who I am?" he yells.

"No idea," I respond. I turn around and the man behind me is just standing there with his mouth open. "Can you respond to my question please?"

The man looks at me in awe. "Luke is one of the most important pieces of our plan. Now turn around and apologize for your rudeness."

I stare at him but know that he is right, somehow I knew that this holographic image is a holographic image I don't want to mess with. I turn around and apologize.

The man's facial expression does not soften. "Just because you apologized, does not mean when I get out of here, I am not going to punish you."

"Are you the god of holographic pictures?" I ask.

He scowls at me. "Bring the girl to my temple!" he orders the other man.

"Are you sure that is the best idea? We should get her to pledge first..."

"First get her to pledge, then get her to the quest, and then bring her here!" the man orders and then explodes into gold dust.

"You really are... special," the man says.

"Thanks."

"Do you even know who I am?" he says, his armor slowly shimmers and changes into a suit.

"Not really. Sorry," I respond.

"I am the great titan Prometheus.


End file.
